1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a multimedia terminal, a control method thereof, and a recording medium and, more particularly, to a multimedia terminal for improved user convenience, a control method thereof, and a recording medium.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recent developments of electronic control technology enable a variety of vehicle devices, which have conventionally been mechanically operated, to be electrically driven for improved driver convenience, safety, and the like. For instance, many vehicles include a multimedia terminal that provides functionality relating to audio, video, and navigation (i.e., AVN terminal). In addition, the multimedia terminal may communicate with a telematics unit via controller area network (CAN) communication, or may be integrally equipped with a telematics unit. The multimedia terminal may also perform wired/wireless communication with appliances. For example, the multimedia terminal may communicate with appliances via universal serial bus (USB), Bluetooth, or the like.
In addition, connectivity technology for interworking between an in-vehicle multimedia terminal and a mobile terminal (e.g., a smartphone) is continuously developing. As an example, conventional connectivity technology provided in a framework form to the OS, rather than requiring an application to be installed on an operating system (OS) of a mobile terminal. Examples of such connectivity technology include Apple CarPlay which is included, in a framework form, in Apple's iOS, as well as Google Android Auto which is included, in a framework form, in Google's Android OS.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop technology to perform communication via a connection between multimedia and a mobile terminal by rapidly determining a state of the mobile terminal at the time of communication connection.